My Life Until Him
by Vanoria-Nagato
Summary: As Shaolin 'Soi-Fon' enjoys her everyday life as a second-year in Soul-Society highschool, student under Yoruichi Shihoin, and member of the Shinigami Women's Association. Unfortunetly for her, the new transfer students from Heuco-Mundo disrupt her very lifestyle, especially one in particular. The violent, ruthless, damned Grimmjow Jaggerjacques. GrimmSoi, T for swearing.


My Life Until Him

Chapter 1: My Everyday Life

"Don't fall behind alright?" The beauty infront of me was running ahead of me, as this was always a daily thing, it was quite fun. Running on the roofs of houses may have scared many women, but not me nor my teacher. This was our everyday route to go to school from home. We were both agile and fast enough to not make any mistakes of this dangerous activity.

Yoruichi-sama was my sensei and lived very close to me, as though she was a teacher and I was a student, she was quite open to those around her. She was amazing in every aspect that you could not like her (unless you were Kuchiki-sensei anyway). She was just absolutely stunning, and she was my idol, though I doubt I could be as great, smart and strong as her. Though, as I felt these strong threshold of respect of her, she was sometimes too She treated me as if I was a lower classman instead of a student, which I was quite surprised didn't seem to like being called by her family name either. She said Shinoin-sensei sounds weird, so basically the entire student population (discluding some specific students) had called her Yoruichi-sensei.

I had met her back when I was in middle school, where she was my tutor. It was then where she told me to call her by her first name, where I refused for it was rude, getting her to give me a sharp response with a small hint of pleading. And once I had graduated middle school, I once again saw her as a teacher in Soul Society highschool. And as a position of a teacher and not senpai, I decided this would be a chance to call her Shinoin-sensei, which the idea was knocked down immediately after she announced to the class that she despised being called by her family name so it was suitable to call her Yoruichi, and she had done the same for any other classes she had. In the end it couldn't be helped and I had stuck to the name Yoruichi-sama or Yoruichi-sensei depending on if we were in or outside of school.

Running on the rooftops were just one of our everyday schedule, it also consisted of anything to do with fighting or speed, which I find bit too easy, but it was duable since Yoruichi-sama requested it. As to looking at people giving strange looks from most below, a group of adolescents had caught my eye especially. I slammed to a halt to peer down at the large group walking to Soul Society. "Hmm? Soi Fon? What's wrong?" Yoruichi-sama had stopped as soon as she saw me not catching up. I took a closer look at the odd group, they seemed awfully unrestful and looked like delinquents. The students were not of Soul Society but a nearby one called Heuco Mundo, It was rivalled with our own school and was formed by Souske Aizen, a previous teacher of Soul Society, who left for reasons unknown, along with Ichimaru Gin, and Kaname Tousen. All formidable teachers of our school but were strange in their own way.

"Oh~ The new students arrived." Yoruichi-sama had lifted her seriousness to a formidable smile. "New students? But Yoruichi-sama, they're from Heuco Mundo!"

"Yup, but remember Aizen? Supposedly he experimented on the students, and abused them if something went wrong. Eventually Ichimaru decided to call the police, but when hearing that Aizen exploded the school. He was arrested for abusing, and also for murder of Kaname, Ichimaru and his students". I looked carefully at the numbers, sure enough, the amount of people were scarce and was only a third of Heuco Mundo's student population. It wasn't very big to begin with, but now only bit of it is left.

"Don't worry, most of the students are just in the hospital", Yoruichi-sama turned, looking away in the distance. Of course, 'most' meant the rest of the students were either unharmed, or well, died in the incident.

I shivered, I had knew that Souske Aizen had abused some of our students before and that he was a crazy nut-job, but to extents of murder and exploding a school was unthought-of. Everyone knew that Souske Aizen was horrible, yet no one had proof of his horrible intentions, so it couldn't be reported. Now he's rotting in jail, serves him right.

I inspected the Heuco Mundo students, most of them were an Espada, a rank given to those who were the strongest in the school, either mentally or physically. My stare eventually landed on a young man with spiked up light-blue hair. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Espada number 6, a reckless delinquent who often fought with our students, his first loss was with an exchange student named Kurosaki Ichigo. Jeagerjaques was just a violent delinquent who wanted to fight. A fool with no life, in my perspective.

I shook out of my dazed state, and stared again at the delinquent suspiciously, he was probably the most threatening to our school name, the others were mostly calm and didn't bother fighting, if they did, they were easy to handle. The young man looked up and turned, he stared straight at me, with an annoyed expression. "Che!" A sound that matched his expression, I obviously didn't hear it, but from the motion of his lips and head movement, it was obvious by what he said, which made me slightly irritated. He turned around and continued to walk with the new transfer students, mumbling "Stupid girl…". What?! Did he just insult me?! No one ever thinks of me lowly! No one! I swear I'll make the rest of his school life here a living-!

"Soi Fon!" Startled by the sudden call, I turned to face my teacher. "You're getting quite distraught. Its unlike you." She said with a frown. It probably was strange for me, but then again, I have been more distracted recently. I'm not sure exactly but maybe the pressure of being a second-year highschool student and trying to go to an excellent university or college had stressed me. "My greatest apologies, but the thought of having these delinquents coming to our school, well…" I paused, having school rivals be welcomed to our school was foolish, they would vandalize anything they got their hands on, and create even more meaningless fights, ruining the school's name and no matter how many suspensions were given, it'll all just end in the same result.

"Yeah, I understand, but you got to accept it either way, Yamamoto allowed them to stay at this school, and its not like he didn't know something rotten might happen." Yoruichi-sama sighed, it was obvious that she hated Aizen, and she didn't like his students either, but she seemed to respect the chairman's decisions. She was more flexible and able to accept things, unlike me, who was called uptight most of the time. She usually was upset that I was so young but I was so bound to rules and laws, and what I thought was right.

"Also there's one guy who looked at me strangely…" I decided to speak on my behalf to try and not look like I was so upset by the arrival of the new students. Which failed greatly and instead created a different reaction what I had intended to do. Yoruichi-sama had a stunned expression, and then it turned into what looked like a mischievous cat smile. The gap between us became shorter as her cat-like eyes stared at my own. "Fufufufu… Don't tell me you just happened to spot a cutie out of our new students~" Yoruichi-sama voice purred. She had a hobby of finding out any student's life and keeping it to herself.

Lately Yoruichi-sama has been commenting that I should think about my love-life. I was now a second-year in highschool, and I had not been interested in the slightest about anything like having a boyfriend. "No, its not anything like that!" She says later in life I wouldn't be able to get another good chance after highschool, but honestly, if I had cared about my future it would be my academics, and my athletic skills. There was also the small hope that I would still be by Yoruichi-sama's side, not anything special, but as long as I was her pupil I was fine with it.

After the short disruption, Yoruichi-sama and I continued on our running-jumping route to the highschool that was only a kilometre away. I only hoped that I had no classes with the reckless Grimmjow Jaggerjacques.

**Hey~ this is my first fanfic that doesn't involve the actual storyline of the actual series. ;D**

**Made for my best friend that asked for a GrimmjowXSoiFon fic, weird couple but that's one of her faves, and a regular story in the BLEACH didn't seem to tick with me, so a highschool scenario it is. To be honest this was to be a Oneshot, but I wrote a lot of detail in it making a long aggravating oneshot, so instead a series. :3**

**I'm actually surprised, wasn't too thrilled with this one but I do have some motivation, so hopefully this will develop into a good one. :D**

**Thanks for reading~ **


End file.
